


Delilah

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [32]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Angst and Humor, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knife Crime, M/M, Murder, Song: Delilah (Tom Jones), Songfic, please read the tags, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: My, my, my DelilahWhy, why, why Delilah?So, before they come to break down the door.Forgive me Delilah, I just couldn't take anymore.(This story is a work of my own fiction and does contain shipping of hermitcraft personas, but that is literally it... Just their personas. I don't ship them IRL. I don't own the song and all the rights go to Tom Jones and whatever record label produced it.)
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: Songfic Series [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Delilah

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so while we're waiting for the next chapter of Spirals, I decided to write a songfic. Fair warning, this story has references to murderous behaviour, cheating and the covering up of said murder. 
> 
> There is also a reference to suicide, but we don't actually see it happen, so if any of this will trigger you please read with caution.
> 
> Finally, I wanted to say what I was inspired by. I mean, obviously the song, but other than that... I watched 'Mumbo's Gone Feral' which is a speedpaint by WizardStove, I don't know if they ship Grumbo or any of the hermits, so please don't go spamming them with shipping stuff, I don't know if they'll appreciate it.
> 
> I was also inspired by the movie: Voices starring Ryan Reynalds, it's an awesome movie and I stole a lot of the humour from that and put it into this :D
> 
> Anyhoo, without further ado, stay safe and happy reading.

_ I saw the light on the night that I passed by her window. _

_ I saw the flickering shadows of love on her blind. _

_ She was my woman. _

_ As she deceived me, I watched and went out of my mind. _

  
  


Nocturnal tendrils flickered through the night as they wound their dastardly arms around Mumbo, the cool breeze danced through his hair and combed it’s fingers through the raven stands, his eyes focused on the window before him.

The street was silent, excruciatingly devoid of noise and activity, it was as if the world around him had been put to bed by mother nature herself, her calming lullaby had reached all ears but his own and the spectres who undulated as shadows. 

Light had cast it’s yellowing hue across the material that blocked his view to the room. He clenched his jaw, lip pursed in furious contemplation, his moustache curved and slanted across his face, the curled tips tickled his cheek, although Mumbo couldn’t pay attention.

Viridescent irises were fixed to that spot on the building before him, it stood beside it’s twins that shared the same features and architecture. 

Mumbo could have relayed the details of that house off the tip of his tongue, he’d visited so many times in the past, more than he could count. 

The picture that greeted his vision that night, however, leant itself to the tales of misdeed and betrayal as the whites of his eyes matched that of his gritting teeth that were bared in his almost silent snarl. 

_ How dare he? _

  
  


_ My, my, my Delilah… _

_ Why, why, why Delilah…? _

_ I could see, that girl was no good for me. _

_ But I was lost like a slave that no man could free. _

  
  


_ “What’re you doing?” Mumbo asked as he set the potatoes to boil, his pupils flicked over to where his lover leant against the counter, smiling down at his phone and cradling the device as if it held the secrets to the universe. _

_ When he received no answer, his raven brows furrowed tightly on his head as he turned to face the smaller man. “Love?”  _

_ Grian met his gaze, his eyes were wide and face slackened with surprise. “Huh?” He hummed out. _

_ The taller man’s jaw clenched as he schooled his features into a calm mask. “I asked what you were doing.” He nodded to the screen in his palms. “You were smiling at your phone.” _

_ Cerulean irises met his own viridian as a smirk curled the blond’s lips. “Why? What do you think I’m doing?” _

_ Confronted by such a question, Mumbo gave a sputtering, stuttered response, a sound that was barely audible, even to his own ears.  _

_ “I’m not having an affair.” Grian muttered dully and tapped his fingers across the glass before twisting the device in his hands. “I’m watching cat videos.” _

Those words resonated through his mind, the memories of a past conversation twirled through his thoughts.

_ “I’m not having an affair.”  _

His hands clenched, flashing his knuckles white with the intensity of his rage. He sneered down at the ground, as if the damp concrete was mocking him. 

  
  


_ At break of day when that man drove away, I was waiting. _

_ I crossed the street to her house and she opened the door.  _

_ She stood there laughing. _

_ I felt the knife in my hand and she laughed no more. _

  
  


The cool hardened tarmac leaked it’s chill through the rubber soles of his shoes as Mumbo stood there. Jutting over the horizon, the sun shone it’s early morning gaze upon the globe, lighting the street and filling it with the golden beams. 

It’s reddened light cast a flaming spectacle across the clouds and tinged them with an almost fluorescent hue as it peered down at him, the metal in his hand winked knowingly up at him as it reflected the sunny stare. 

He cast his glaring eyes away as his nostrils flared through his heavy puffs of fury. 

Crackling through the street and startling a flock of birds from their perch in a nearby cherry blossom, the front door to Grian’s house slammed shut. His pupils flicked to where the sound had come from and was greeted with the full bodied image of the man leaving.

He was tall, well dressed, his mousy hair combed to the side and revealed a white, marring scar that littered up and across his skin. Rouge plastered through Mumbo’s vision as he stared at the man. 

_ So you’re the one who stole him. _

Mumbo knelt further down in the bush that obscured him from view, he ducked his head and waited until he heard the rough gargling engine sputter to life before churtling down the road, he watched the car disappear around the corner of the junction. 

He pushed himself to stand straight and brushed his hands down the front of his clothes, pushing off stray dustings of dirt and straightening out the creases that lined his jeans. He gave a huffing breath before prowling towards the door and rapping his knuckles against it. 

Within seconds the wood was pulled back, revealing Grian who donned his glossy, silken robe. “Mumbo?” The blond’s voice was rasping from slumber and his curls stuck out at odd angles, his brows furrowed with confusion. 

“D-Did you…?” 

It was all Mumbo could get out before his throat clenched and the words were obscured by a croak of tearful emotion. 

Grian’s eyes narrowed on him as he leant on one hip, his hands braced on his waist. “Did I... what?”

“Th-That man. The one who j-just left, d-did you?”

Cerulean eyes traced the same path that the scarred man had traipsed only minutes before, his face crumpled with a sly grin as he nodded. 

“Yes. Yes I did. Mumbo you’ve been so busy lately, how could I…?” Grian paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. “How could I compete with that? I need attention and Scar was more than willing to --”

“You said that you weren’t having an affair.” Tears streamed down Mumbo’s cheeks as an iron grip clenched it’s steely fingers across his heart, crushing the cardiac organ. “You said…” He sobbed before his gaze fell to the toes of his shoes.

Rolling laughter sounded above him, he glanced up to the blond and that same rosy tint that had coated his vision moments earlier, slid into place. “Stop laughing at me.”

“Nohoho. It’s hilarious that you care now… You’re pathetic Mumbo. You had me all to your--” The blond was cut off by his own choked sound that rattled through his throat. The wet gurgling resonated between the two, and for a moment, Mumbo was confused as to why his lover was acting so strange.

His gaze fell to where his arm had pushed forward, blade in hand, the metal was buried deep just below Grian’s sternum. His face paled as his brows almost tangled with his hairline.

It was as if a void had opened just below his feet and had sucked in his stomach, snatching the air from his lungs. 

_ Oh my god. _

_ What have I done? _

  
  


_ My, my, my Delilah. _

_ Why, why, why Delilah? _

  
  


His fingers ached as they clenched into that soft velvet fabric that covered the small tanned body. He huffed and groaned as he dragged the lifeless form further into the house and finally dropped the blond corpse to the floor. 

Grian laid there, his eyes were closed, face locked in a mysterious expression of shocked horror. For a moment, Mumbo wanted to kneel down, to mourn for the loss of his beloved, but that tinkling laughter stuttered through his mind and his eyes glazed over with that same anger that had taken him when he’d stood on the doorstep. 

_ No. You deserved this. _

  
  


_ So, before they come to break down the door. _

_ Forgive me Delilah, I just couldn’t take anymore! _

  
  


Mumbo rested back against the cushioned sofa, the wall spanned with a white washing paint and although it was devoid of patterns and details, he could barely steal his eyes away from it as images plastered through his memories. 

The knife had been discarded in the sink, covered in the crimson that had leaked from his lover’s battered frame, the same liquid had dripped onto the doormat, the very rug that he’d thrown in the bin moments after depositing Grian’s body in the cellar below the house. 

_ I’m so sorry, My love. I didn’t mean it.  _

  
  


_ She stood there laughing. _

_ I felt the knife in my hand and she laughed no more.  _

  
  


“What do you mean, didn’t mean it? You fucking stabbed me.”

Grian’s voice rattled through his mind and echoed around his bony skull. He scraped his hand across his face, smearing blood over his brow and nose. “You laughed at me.”

“I know I did. I  _ can  _ remember the final seconds of my life.”

Mumbo flicked his gaze over to where the spectral form shimmered in the corner, nothing but a hologram, naked and covered in his own gore. 

“Did you ever love me?” He asked. The ghost’s face crumpled with thought for a moment as the man that used to be Grian contemplated the question. 

“Yes. Very much so. Do you know how difficult it was to do that? To cheat on you? I needed attention, affection. The same things that you refused to give me.”

“I didn’t refuse to give them. I’ve been working, for fuck’s sake.” Mumbo seethed, his fingers pinched the space between his eyes, staining the skin there with more crimson ichor as he massaged away the ache that built at the front of his head. “I was trying to save money for our wedding. Couldn’t you wait just a few more weeks?”

Silence met his question. 

  
  


_ My, my, my Delilah.  _

_ Why, why, why Delilah? _

  
  


“Really?” Grian asked from his place in the room, still standing and watching Mumbo.

The raven-haired man glanced up then, his brows furrowed. “What do you mean, really?” He asked. “Of course I was, I’d bought a ring and was going to ask last night, but… I saw you and  _ Scar _ together and I… Well I…” His words trailed off as he stared at his soaked hands. 

Paler, almost translucent fingers wrapped around his own mortal flesh. “I didn’t know.” Grian muttered, his voice barely above a whisper as he stared up into those viridescent eyes. “I… Mumbo, if I’d known… Could you forgive me?”

“What’s there to forgive? I killed you.”

The blond’s mouth clamped shut then as he leveled a stare at the taller man. “Yes. You did, but... you could join me?”

“Join you how?”

“You know…”

  
  


_ So, before they come to break down the door. _

_ Forgive me Delilah, I just couldn’t take anymore. _

_ … _

The rough fibers of the noose bit into the soft flesh of his throat as Mumbo balanced precariously on the stool, his eyes fixed on Grian’s spectral form. 

“And, if I do this, we’ll be together?”

“Yes.”

_ …  _

_ Forgive me Delilah, I just couldn’t take anymore. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Woop! You made it, I'm glad. I hope you're not too angry at me... 
> 
> Anyway, I also hope you enjoyed this fic, if you did, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let me know your thoughts.


End file.
